


Everyone Says Love Hurts

by Ladyhazle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After the Christmas Special, Alternate Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Short One Shot, Snogging to death, What Happened Next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhazle/pseuds/Ladyhazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Kind of spoilery for "The Husband's of River Song" --  "Everyone says love hurts, but that isn't true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. Love is the only thing in this world that does not hurt." - Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Says Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who in any way.  
> This is a short and sweet post-episode story, prompted by a beautifully fitting quote by an unknown source. This is what I envision happening in the next few moments before the cut-away.

The look of love that they saw mirrored in one another's eyes was both heartbreaking and joyous. River was pressed up against him as she smiled, a shy smile.  When there eyes met, he smiled back and then both of their gazes instinctively dropped to the other's lips. The air between them seemed to rise by several (hundred) degrees. River lifted her chin and leaned in at the same time that the Doctor did. Their lips met tentatively. This was, in fact, a first for both of them.

But not the last, the Doctor reminded himself. Not this time. That knowledge urged the previously squeamish Time Lord on. He turned in River's arms to face her properly, wrapping his strong arms around her trim waist.

Her left hand came up to cradle his face, while her right arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him closely.

"River," he whispered roughly against her lips. Longing and passion overtook the Doctor. He forgot about being against this sort of hankey pankey, and parted his lips enough for hers to fit perfectly between them. His fingers splayed across her back and shoulders, holding her tightly and pressing her closer. She surprised him, when her blazing hot tongue touched his lips. He gasp, and inadvertently, but pleasurably, gave her access to his open mouth.

The heat within the Doctor rose until he was fairly sure his blood was boiling. He only came back to reality when he felt River's body stop suddenly against the balcony rail. The Doctor pulled away, with a laugh. River was breathless and slightly confused by her husband's mirth.

"What is it," she asked.

The Doctor had released her completely upon ending their kiss, but now he came back, running his long fingers down her arms, until they laced together with her own. He squeezed her hands.

"I've been so against intimacy, of any kind, this go 'round," he admitted, "but you..." he paused for a small, grateful smile, "She knew what I needed..."

"Your TARDIS," River asked.

"You remember?"

"Of course," River said with a smile. "When you met her, she said that she doesn't always take you where you want to go, but she always takes you where you need to go."

The Doctor stepped closer to River again, bringing her hands up to kiss her fingers.

"She knew I needed you," he whispered. His breath across her knuckles sent shivers down River's spine. Her mouth fell open in a small gasp and her eyes watered with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," he continued. His whispered voice matched her own. She looked at him in surprise.

"Whatever for, my love," she asked.

"For being a rubbish husband. For not making sure you knew how much you mean to me... For, for, Manhattan," he finished, his voice catching on the last word. River untangled her fingers from the Doctor's so that she could take his face firmly in them.

"You were hurting-"

"So were you," he countered.

"Yes, I was, but I happen to know how much you hurt when you are grieving, Doctor. I know how many people you have lost, and will lose, including me," she said, tears falling freely from her blue eyes. The Doctor was trying not to follow suit, but it was a losing battle. He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued. "If you give me just one year, out of twenty-four, I will be forever grateful. Always and completely."

"You will have all twenty-four, and that is a promise," he said with conviction.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him gently.

"Oh, River, I'm an idiot," he said, pulling away from the kiss once again, but not going far. "I always call myself an idiot, because I really am one. I left you to grieve all on your own. I ran. I ran away to a cloud and stayed there for far too long. I left you to become bitter, and sad, and deadly... just like me."

"Oh, my dear Doctor, you are an idiot," she said with smile. "You were bitter, sad and deadly when I met you. As for me, I believe Madam Kovarian can take a majority of the credit for all of my, pain."

The Doctor put his hands on River's shoulders and squeezed them tightly, holding her still so that he made sure she looked him in the eye.

"River, now that we have a little time," he said, his thick brogue wavering slightly with emotion, "I need you to know this: Loneliness and rejection, hurt... Losing people hurts... Loving you, is the only thing in this universe, that doesn't hurt."

River's breath caught in her throat with his admission. She shook her head. Her face was wet with tears.

"Oh, shut up," she said, the emotion thick in her voice.

The Doctor's eyes took on a twinkle. "Make me," he countered.

He wasn't sure, because it all happened too quickly after that, but he could have sworn he heard River Song growl. That was, of course, right before she pounced on him, snogging him so deeply and thoroughly that he quickly forgot any previous notions of a kiss being a dull, unvaried activity.


End file.
